Stupor Duck
Stupor Duck is a 1956 Looney Tunes short directed by Robert McKimson. Plot Daffy Duck is cast as Stupor Duck and his alter ego, Cluck Trent. After the introduction—which shows Daffy being faster than a speeding (pop gun) bullet, more powerful than (a barely-functional, 1800s-style) locomotive and (almost) able to leap tall buildings (the depicted tall building being "McKimson Assocates," sic) in a single bound — the film proceeds to the story proper. Cluck, hoping for a promotion, eavesdrops on his editor, who is watching a "corny soap opera" on a TV in his office. The unseen show's villain is "Aardvark Ratnik," a Russian-accented terrorist hell-bent on world domination. Cluck concludes that Aardvark actually exists, is present in the editor's office and making his demands known lest the consequences. Cluck declares there's just one superhero that can stop "Aardvark": Stupor Duck. After an errant change into a witch's costume (that Witch Hazel wore), Cluck put on his Stupor Duck outfit and begins his search for the non-existent antagonist. One by one, he spots "examples" of "Aardvark's" supposed work, screaming out before tackling each one "this looks like a job for Stuuuupor Duck!". Among them: * A skyscraper being razed to make way for a new city hall (a member of the demolition crew beats Stupor up when Stupor prevents the building from falling ("Then the lights went out all over the world!"). * A sinking ship that turns out to be a submarine (Stupor gets blasted by a deck gun and then the ship fires a torpedo at Stupor, blowing him away when Stupor tries to save the sub from sinking). * A train wreck that's actually a stunt scene for a new Warner Bros. movie (the crewman detonates the dynamite, unaware that Stupor is high in the sky holding the explosive; Stupor loses his feathers-off screen). * Finally, a nuclear missile that's actually a rocket headed for the moon (with Stupor, who has lost his costume, holding on for dear life). During the final gag, observers climbing a mountain repeat the "Look, up in the sky ..." tagline as they watch the rocket and its screaming feathered passenger head into outer space. Availability * (1996) VHS - Stars of Space Jam: Daffy Duck * (1999) VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 12, Porky and Daffy * (2006) DVD - Superman Ultimate Collector's Edition, Disc 13 * (2007) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5, Disc 1 * (2011) Blu-ray - The Superman Motion Picture Anthology, Disc 1 (same print as Golden Collection: Volume 5) * (2017) Streaming - Boomerang App * (2018) DVD - Stars of Space Jam: Daffy Duck Censorship * When this cartoon aired on ABC, the part after Daffy/Stupor Duck saves the skyscraper from falling where the construction worker punches Daffy/Stupor Duck in the face was cut.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-s.aspx * When this cartoon aired on the syndicated Merrie Melodies show, the part where a submarine cannon shoots Daffy/Stupor Duck in the face was cut, but not the part where Daffy/Stupor Duck gets chased and blown up by the second missile. Goofs * The "McKimson Associates" building has "Associates" misspelled as "Assocates" Notes * Daws Butler voiced the narrator and the newspaper editor. * This cartoon was later used in Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island. * The engine on the train is a 4-4-0 (four leading wheels, four driving wheels, and no trailing wheels), called an "American" type due to the large number of the type that were produced and used in the United States. * The cartoon has a similar opening to the 1950s television series Adventures of Superman starring George Reeves as the titular superhero. Gallery StuporDuck_Lobby_Card.png|Lobby Card Ltajcc-26.png See Also * Super-Rabbit - a Superman parody with Bugs Bunny * Snafuperman - a Superman parody with Private Snafu References * Friedwald, Will and Jerry Beck. "The Warner Brothers Cartoons." Scarecrow Press Inc., Metuchen, N.J., 1981. ISBN 0-8108-1396-3. Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Shorts Category:1956 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island Cartoons Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons animated by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Cartoons animated by George Grandpré Category:Cartoons animated by Keith Darling Category:Cartoons animated by Russ Dyson Category:Cartoons with effects animated by Harry Love Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Daws Butler Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn